Más cerca que otras noches
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Esto era lo más cerca que podría estar de él. Shonen Ai.


**Disclamer: **Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, lo único mío es la trama de la historia.

**N/A: **Escrito para el reto 39 (Multilenguaje) de la comunidad basketballpoetsociety, via Tumblr

**Advertencias:** Errores ortográficos. Shonen ai (Chico/Chico).

**Summary: **Esto era lo más cerca que podría estar de él.

* * *

**M**ás cerca que otras noches

Kise sabe que estaría mintiendo si dijese en voz alta, que no había soñado con esto en más de una ocasión.

Pero la verdad es, que no podía expresarlo (no verbalmente, no abiertamente).

Todo lo que sus ojos se obligan a ver, es el techo del cuarto, alumbrado parcialmente por la luz que se filtra por las ventanas. Teñida de un brumoso azul claro, el color de las cortinas.

Su consciencia le susurra, con tono estrangulado: "No mires, no te des la vuelta. No _le _mires."

Pero el tiempo pasa demasiado lento, y los segundos parecen años, décadas, siglos y centurias. Finalmente. Kise mueve la cabeza hacia la izquierda, contemplando el futon dispuesto a un lado suyo.

Kasamatsu está dormido.

Kise aplaude en su mente tan férreo control de su sueño. Moriyama está en el sofá murmurando incoherencias, sonetos de amor a doncellas sin nombre. Hayakawa balbucea, removiéndose fuera de la bolsa de dormir que decidió llevar ese día. En tanto Kobori yace tranquilo, junto a Nakamura. Ambos lejos de las posibles patadas que pudieran recibir de Moriyama, quien ahora gruñía y se dirigía de modo despectivo a algún villano que osara tomar a una tal princesa, muy lejos de él.

No obstante, Kise tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para todo. Para acallar los balbuceos y las palabras murmuradas por sus otros compañeros, enfrentarse a su consciencia (misma que ahora siente golpear en su frente, manifestada en forma de punzada dolorosa); concentrar sus ojos solo en las facciones relajadas del hombre delante suyo.

Y lo más importante, tiene que controlar el temblor en sus labios. El cosquilleo, que de ellos se apodera y exigen entrar en contacto. No una, sino incontables veces, con los labios vecinos. Con los labios de Kasamatsu.

-Lo siento-articula Ryouta despacio, tan suave que su aliento es como una brisa de verano. Efímera, perdida entre la temperatura ascendente de la estación.

Su corazón se encoge, retuerce, estruja así mismo.

Él lo soporta.

Entonces ve una de las manos de Kasamatsu, fuera de la manta que le cubre. Sus ojos se cierran por un momento, solo uno. Para después abrirlos.

Con total sigilo como el de un gato que se equilibra con su cola sobre un tejado para no caer, desliza su mano. Sus dedos avanzan a gatas, como un bebé que da sus primeros y dudosos pasos, con una excesiva convicción de seguir adelante, de probar que puede hacerlo.

Cuando la yema de su dedo índice toca la del anular de Kasamatsu. Su respiración se ralentiza, al punto en que puede asegurar que no es capaz de respirar.

Sus ojos contemplan los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, y la paz que reina en ese rostro al que ha visto más veces irritado que contento.

Y la magia sucede, ¿o tal vez solo es algún plus de coraje, brindado por el contacto entre sus dedos?; Kise no quiere saberlo. Porque en el instante en que su mano se entrelazada con la de Kasamatsu. Es capaz de cerrar un poco sus ojos, es posible para él escapar un poco del insomnio-demonio que le acosa en noches de este tipo-y dejar que el sueño le arrope.

Solo entonces es capaz de decir que la sesión de estudios vale la pena, que agradece que sus padres no estén en casa, que sus hermanas estén con sus novios, y que Kasamatsu no sea capaz de oír las tres palabras que no puede decir despierto.

-Te amo, Kasamatsu senpai.

* * *

**N/A: **Ha sido un largo tiempo. ¡la segunda temporada de KNB ya comenzó! Sin embargo, para gran desgracia mía, mi computadora ha sufrido un GRAN CONTRATIEMPO. De paso, la universidad esta matándome. Y esa es mi corta explicación de mi desaparición del fandom.

Espero tengan todos un buen mes.


End file.
